


Lucky

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Femme, Lesbian, Sapphic, Short One Shot, The Wayhaven Chronicles, Wayhaven, short and sweet, twc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: Just a cute lil scene of Ava helping with the groceries lol
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Lucky

“Thank you for helping me, Ava,” Cecilia said with a smile as she was getting out of the driver’s side of her car.

Ava had already slid out of the passenger’s side to pop the trunk where a load of groceries was. “I’m happy to.” Her eyes slid from her gaze as she spoke, a slight flush coloring the paleness of her cheeks. “Besides, it means I get to spend more time with you.”

Her lips parted in surprise at her sudden shyness before they soothed into an easy smile. “Ava, you don’t need an excuse to spend time with me.” She rounded the car to stand next to her. “It’s never stopped you before.” Cecilia placed a hand on Ava’s shoulder, she was still avoiding her gaze.

“Shush,” she teased, stepping away with her arms full of the grocery bags.

Cecilia closed the trunk and locked her car as they began to walk towards the lobby of her apartment building. “I happen to enjoy spending time with you.” She had to hurry to catch up with Ava’s long strides.

Even though there were multiple bags, some with heavier items, Ava didn’t look like she was struggling even a little bit. Still, Cecilia reached out to help her, feeling bad that her girlfriend was heaving all of the groceries that weren’t even hers.

Looking at her hand for a brief moment, Ava shifted all of the bags to one arm. With her hand now free, she took Cecilia’s outstretched hand with a smile.

Cecilia raised her eyebrows as their hands swung as they walked together. “That’s not what I meant—” Ava squeezed her hand gently, causing her to huff a bit of laughter. “Alright. What’s the point of having a girlfriend with all of those muscles if she doesn’t carry your groceries, hm?”

Ava rolled her eyes, trying to hide her amusement as she flexed her arms teasingly. “Aren’t you lucky?”

Pausing abruptly, pulling Ava to stop as well, Cecilia smiled genuinely. “Yes, I am.” She said seriously, a triumphant feeling fluttering in her stomach as Ava blushed once more. “I mean it.”

She leaned down to Cecilia’s height to press a soft kiss upon her forehead. “Not as lucky as I am, I can promise you that.”

They both smiled at each other for a long moment.

“We better get inside before the butter melts.”

Ava sputtered a laugh as the sweet moment was ruined, but they continued on, both grinning like idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @seravadumortain


End file.
